Magnus Bane Is Done With Your Nonsense
by TapTapAlways
Summary: Alec tells Magnus he is about to get married, and he breaks the Warlock's heart. Things sort of go downhill from there. Featuring Valentine with very bad timing and Alec with a terribly bad plan. Or, the one where Magnus is not in the mood to get kidnapped - alternatively exactly in the right mood, depending on whether the kidnapper planned to survive or not.
1. You Have Broken My Heart

_What is it about Magnus that just makes me want to give him all the power and see what he does? Intriguing... and a bit alarming._

 _I do not own Magnus nor his story._

 _TapTap_

Magnus left the institute feeling absolutely numb. He had kept his heart under lock and key for a _century_ , and now the first time he let someone come even remotely close he had stomped all over it. The world was so... he sighed.

Letting himself be drawn where his instincts - and his magic - guided, he heard the wind whisper of betrayal, and decided to investigate. Anything to not have to feel for just a little while longer.

It was certainly betrayal. The clave _themselves_ had broken the accords, arresting - kidnapping, really - a Seelie knight who came to them in peace, to treaty, at their request. He freed him by effort of pure instinct, pulling the clave's henchmen down quickly so that he could not see their faces, but gently, just in case one of them was his Alexander. No, not _his_. Never his. Cursing the sudden pain in his heart, Magnus left the Seelie to make his own way back home - he was no doubt endlessly capable - and wandered the streets of Brooklyn aimlessly.

He had time to think that at least his loft was not compromised, his guests still safe, as someone captured him. He wondered at them not even trying to restrain his magic. He was too weary in spirit to fight - these were only errand boys, anyway - did they think they _had_ locked his magic from use?

Doing so was not an easy feat, and for someone of his skill and strength, hardly even feasible. It was not the first time shadowhunters underrestimated a Warlock, though. Not even nearly, and they never seemed to learn.

Magnus was neither afraid, nor surprised, when he soon stood before Valentine.


	2. Magnus Bane is Scary As Hell

_This chapter is not graphic, but it is_ very _violent. And purposefully somewhat OOC._

 _I do not own Magnus nor his story._

 _TapTap_

Magnus Bane was many things, too wise to be reckless usually one of them, but he was not a coward. Nor was he quite in his right mind. He did not hesitate for even a moment, and Valentine, unprepared for the Warlock to still have his magic, had no time to mount a defense. He was dead within one single, agonising moment, and then the cat-eyed warlock turned on his followers, letting the screaming of his broken heart guide him as he took his revenge on the only ones available, ones who were deserving enough though not for his broken heart. It didn't matter.

Magnus searched the abandoned building when all its current inhabitants were littering the floors. He normally didn't use magic like this, this blackened, lethal kind so different from the blue sparkled pure magic with which he normally fought, but he was beyond caring, and the results would have been upsetting, only there was no one left alive to upset.

No one... except: Magnus entered another room, a green glow of what was certainly magic guiding him. Jocelyn. She was put to sleep, yes, but alive. She even seemed, for her condition, to be well. Running his hands over the magic, he allowed himself to smile. This, this he could fix. Weaving magic thoughtlessly, Magnus spent some time seeing to Jocelyn, before he opened a portal.

Sending the unconscious - but dear, to him - shadowhunter through, accompanied by a fire message, Magnus looked around again. Another task, always another task. He could not afford to stop and think, because if he did he would think of _Alexander_ , and then... ah, yes. There it was. The pain. So deep and destructive that he hesitated using the mere word _pain_ for it anymore. It was the pain of his heart shattering into a thousand, tiny, shattered, _sharp_ pieces.

There were prisoners, saved from his destructive spells by their innocence, and he listened to their pleas only briefly, determining where they thought "home" was from their scared ramblings, before he sent them there. Or, rightly, he opened portals, detailing in a voice which sounded dead, even to him, which one led to where. Their gratitude did not help his pain, but at least he had the comfort of knowing there would be others... loved ones whose pain _would_ end with this action. Fear that would end. The heartache in the world would drop by just a tiny amount, and while that did not ease his own, it was _something_. He clung on to that. He _needed_ to cling on to that, to some sort of hope, no matter how distant it was.

Next, Magnus came opon Valentine's own lair, and before he set fire to the place out of sheer spite, he found them. Papers. Plans, documents... and lists of those loyal to Valentine. They were impressive lists - even members of the Clave were represented in the pile of papers. With a grim smile, Magnus' had his mind made up almost before he realised it. He would torch this place, wipe the very memory of Valentine's evil from the world, and then he had work to do.

The warlock's smile was anything but kind - Clary would certainly have not even recognised him - but it was decided. This should keep even him occupied... for at least a forthnight. He was going _hunting_.


	3. You Are Quite A Few Steps Behind

_Some people just aren't fabulous enough to understand the fabulousness that is Magnus Bane. Well,_ most _people._

 _I do not own Magnus nor his story._

 _TapTap_

The New York Institute was on high-alert, same as every other shadowhunter outpost in the world. Dozens of their own had gone missing or had been found dead - while copies of proof of their allegiance to Valentine had been left in their stead, or on their bodies.

They had not been able to understand how it was happening, at first, but then, as other beings went missing or lost their lives, Warlocks had examined the evidence. They had tried that themselves, but Magnus Bane had not responded to their calls.

The reason for that, discovered by Warlocks and Seelies and shared with the head of the New York Wolf pack, was that it _was_ Magnus Bane who had put the bodies there. The strength of the required magic in many cases backed up their findings. Luke had also been able to share that the Warlocks had been contacted by Bane, via fire message, and he had apparently advised them to keep their heads down, for a week or two - he was dealing with Valentine himself.

It was his information, delivered to Jace, Clary and the Lightwood siblings, which was all they had to go on, because after the unjust inprisonment of one of her knights, the Seelie queen was giving the shadowhunter society a distinctly cold shoulder. That shadowhunters kept turning up dead, courtesy of their ties to Valentines, didn't help either.

Clary had left the Insitute the moment Luke had called, accompanied by Jace, and it was Alec and Izzy who had brought back the news - the real reason Luke had called Clary: the reason he was in such close contact with Warlocks in the first place. He had contacted them, as ordered, to help in the process of waking up Jocelyn Fairchild, who had just appeared in the back room of his pack's Chinese restaurant one evening, accompanied by a fire message with instructions and one request: "please tell the little one that her father is dead. He is never going to come harm her again". Luke had dutifully given Clary the message, and she had watched by her mother since.

It was because of these developments that Lydia Branwell found herself holding a strategy meeting in the high quarters of a werewolf pack, including a selection of werewolves, shadowhunters and two vampires, one who lead the a local covern, and one who - though in training with the first - seemed to plead his alliegiance with the leader of the werewolves instead. She tried not to think about that. It was too strange.

"It is hard to say," the werewolf alpha said in his soft, dark voice, "this is all so out of character. But it is _Magnus_ , after all. Jocelyn and I have always trusted him. I owe him too many life debts to doubt him now." "It is _Magnus_ ," Clary argued, less tempered and more passionately, Jace holding an arm around her shoulders. "He has _always_ helped." "Everyone he has hurt has been traitors," Jace backed up her statement. "He saved Meliorn from your bad decision," Izzy was staring at Lydia in a decidedly hostile way, which stated an allegiance which was more complicated than mere shadowhunter loyalties.

"That might be, but he has more personal reasons here in New York," Lydia glanced at first her engagement ring, then Alec, "he might not be as... rational when he reaches us." "We will think of something," Alec reassured her, making both his sister and his parabatai roll their eyes. "We should consider replacing our wards," Lydia grimaced, "but no Warlocks want to answer my calls." She looked to Luke, but he merely shrugged. "I got their permission to rely the information, that is about all I can do. The Seelie queen sees your arrest of Meliorn as an act of war, the Warlocks rather take her side than yours."

"Then why?" Izzy's tone was still harsh, though not aimed at Luke, specifically."If they don't want contact, why let you tell us?" "Magnus is the High Warlock of Brooklyn, and he specifically addressed Clary in his note. As far as I can tell he seems to have asked the other Warlocks to keep an eye on her for him when he contacted them, as well. He was fond of her already when she was a child. She is a shadowhunter, so the Warlocks consider that much fair." Luke shrugged. Clary's expression screamed out "see?!" She was obviously not considering Magnus to have gone crazy, as Lydia assumed he had.

Alec felt decidedly splintered about the whole thing. Could he really have hurt Magnus so badly that he went off on... what, a homicidal conquest? Or was he just protecting his people? He couldn't see Magnus as a cold-blooded killer, either way. It had to be important, that it was _just_ the traitors. He must go through the very heart of every institute to get to them, and yet all the innocents he must have passed along the way had been left completely unharmed. That _had_ to matter, it _had_ to be important.

It couldn't be a coincidence. A huge part of his heart wanted to just believe everything Clary was saying, and he could only feel reluctant at Lydia's suggestion to replace Magnus' wards. It didn't feel right. He felt _safe_ , knowing Magnus' magic was protecting them, keeping their home safe and his family from harm. And to just consider he might be wrong, that felt _awful_.

But he was a shadowhunter, he thought with his head. Let Clary think with her heart. For the first time, he was actually grateful for her sentimental presence and her irrational surety. He tried to not to realise that, even for himself, and instead backed up his fiance at every turn. _That_ was his duty, and that was what he _did_.


	4. I Travel Wide And Far (But I Miss You)

_I do not own Magnus Bane, nor his story, and I mean no copyright infringement._

 _TapTap_

Magnus left yet another note, another bound body, and portalled himself out before anyone even knew their Paris Institute's security had been breached. This place hadn't even bothered with proper wards - maybe if the shadowhunters had been less _rude_ , more _proper_ warlocks would have been willing to actually work for them.

Soon enough, Magnus was walking through an unfamiliar city, taking in the smells of food he hadn't eaten since this place was a peaceful fishing village at the turn of the century.

He found himself on a masochistic journey through old favourite places, when he was not hunting down the dead murderer's band of sadistic loyals.

He let his magic sweep him to places he hadn't seen in sometimes hundreds of years, places he had used to enjoy, in what felt like another life entirely. The pain he was mostly enjoying, in a twisted sort of way, did not come from how much most of them had changed - sometimes for the better, sometimes for the worse, but mostly just _changed_ \- no, he had made his peace with that aspect of immortality a long time past.

What pained him was that this rediscovery was entirely on his own. How he would have _loved_ to take Alexander to some of these places, see his smile light up if he enjoyed the local food, make him scrunch up his nose in puzzlement at all the colour, or sneeze at the vastness of spices in the air. For someone he had never had, Magnus Bane missed Alexander Lightwood to a ridiculous extent. It was pathetic, really - and yet he couldn't quite make himself feel bad for his weakness. Maybe because at the end of it all, in the depths of his old heart, he was too wise to really consider something like this a weakness. He guessed Alexander was different. Oh, the youth of the young...

Tearing himself away from his thoughts before they became too painful for him to endure, Magnus started to instead review his hunt in his head, as he weaved between street market sales and people on the busy street. The busyness was envigorating, pain aside. After all, he could only take so much pain, at a time.

He only had three institutes left, before he would have to return home. Three institutes, and then the very last one. New York. He had found traitors there, as well, but he had put off that quest 'til last anyway. He felt briefly guilty about that: no matter how vague the threat, putting Alexander in danger was the last thing he could accept. Even if he wasn't his to protect. He sighed.

He had tackled Idris two days ago. He had built up to it, and then waited, knowing he'd need all his magic to face whatever wards they stupidly would have put up, trying to keep out someone who was only really doing them well. But that was shadowhunters for you - stupidly proud and so hard to understand. The High Warlock of Brooklyn sighed again. He didn't know what he would do next week, back home.

He had sent out fire messages warning his people - near and distant - that he was creating big rings on the water and that they ought to lay low until he was finished, but even past this, they still needed him. He couldn't stay in hiding. As for the shadowhunters, he had only responded to threats (and murders of) his people, and he was not actually breaking the accords. Maybe, with some of the more dirty members of shadowhunter society set aside, they would realise how corrupted the accords had become by how they were followed - and _not_ followed. He was willing to help, he distantly knew, but right now he couldn't quite think this far. It was hard enough, _not_ to.

Deciding to forego his earlier decision to wait until tomorrow, Magnus tackled _one more_ institute this day. Two more left, until the one which really mattered. The countdown was getting ever more menacing.


	5. I Am Coming For You

_This chapter is long. I hope you're not sorry about that. It just wanted to be this length, and I let it._

 _I do not own Magnus, nor his story._

 _TapTap_

There was only one institute left where Magnus Bane, High Warlock of Brooklyn, had not left a message or any dead or captured traitors the last two and a half weeks. Well, with a handful of exceptions being mostly small, remote, very well functioning institutes where there were apparently no traitors to be found and he had merely left them each some surprisingly kind message telling them he had fixed some magical problem or other for them.

The only one left, was the New York Institute. After knowing what had set the Warlock of - more or less honestly, as the official version was a little lacking in detail, thanks to Isabelle Lightwood's stubbornness - it was assumed here was where it would all come to an ending, one way or another.

Tensions were running high with pretty much every shadowhunter in the district, even more so than the rest of the community. Except, for course, for Clary Fairchild, who stubbornly refused to be in the least bit nervous about anything the Warlock did.

"You barely know him!" Lydia Branwell had (just as stubbornly) argued back, but Clary hadn't backed down. "I've known him since I was a baby! Well, or at least a child. He knows Luke and my mother since before I was even here," she picked up her argument after a brief hesitation. "Because he stole your memories," Alec Lightwood pointed out, rather pointedly, as was his way. "He protected me. And my mother asked him." Clary was not backing down an inch in her conviction. Eventually, they all stopped trying.

Somewhat less expectedly, though no one was truly surprised, Isabelle Lightwood was on the new Shadowhunter's side, and occasionally, there was a look or a sentence coming from her brother which made the most eagle-eyed and fox-eared shadowhunters suspect that maybe, Alexander Lightwood held just a tiny bit of hope that his sister and parabatai's girlfriend were right. It was not conviction, but he still held out hope.

He was not the only one who found it strange, this juxtaposition where a Warlock became a trusted friend of several shadowhunters, and then a dangerous enemy - if, he indeed was - and though there was some argument that this was just expected and you could not trust Warlocks, most everyone was too busy to speculate in such things. That did not matter, at the moment. And the Warlock had not broken the Accords. Yet.

In fact, there was only two "victims", so to speak, where the Warlock had not utterly proven his case. Or three, depending on how you saw the matter. There was a child - just a small, young girl - who had later admitted to seeing Bane, even speaking with him, but he had merely conjured her a pretty flower which had diverted her attention, patted her fondly on the head and gone on, trusting her to be too little to raise the alarm. It hadn't been until evening they had even realised she'd been in his path. There was gratitude, after that, and some sort of trust, from quite a few parents.

The first real "victim" was about as benign. A shadowhunter at the French institute had caught Bane in the middle of his time there, and she told the clave he had enchanted her, making the world go dark, and she had heard him whisper, before she lost consiousness, as he gently lowered her to the floor, "Don't be afraid. You'll wake soon, safe and sound, and I will be gone." That, too, was hardly the work of a liar or murderer. Especially as she had, indeed, woken just as she'd been found, not an hour later, none the worse for wear. No one dared to trust, though, that he would be as gracious with shadowhunters he knew, who he might feel betrayed by. No one, of course, but Clary. And even though he had ended a lot of lives, taking no chances that his "advice" would be ignored, he seemed to prefer leaving captives in cases when it was resonable their justice would manage on its own, once the traitor was pointed out, at least when the treason was relatively minor. Again, not the actions of someone who enjoyed the kill, just of someone who protected his people - and their allies.

No matter how high their status of alert were, it still came as a surprise when someone ran into three dead bodies and a forth shadowhunter restrained, in one of the training rooms at the New York institute. Like all the other institutes, the Warlock had been in and out like a ghost, not letting himself be seen.

At the mark of a full three weeks, five more captives and two more bodies had been found in different places, as Bane seemingly tied up loose ends. And then, 21 days after he had faced Valentine, Magnus Bane stood in the middle of that old, seemingly abandoned church in New York.

He was just standing there, seemingly just _there_ between one moment to the next, like he had appeared instead of portalled in, or hidden himself from their eyes as if he'd been wearing a cloaking rune and they'd been mere mundanes.

He was dressed in midnight-blue, his shirt showing a multitude of golden stars, and black leather pants in the traditional style of "painted on". The shadowhunters became aware of him only slowly, as he neither spoke nor moved, and he let them gather without talking to or even looking at anybody. It wasn't until he saw Clary that he finally spoke. "Biscuit," he addressed her warmly. "I hope you are well. Your mother will wake now, very soon. It shall all be alright." He gently touched her shoulders in a fond hug, as she threw herself around his neck in greeting.

"The Clave has granted that you are have not broken the Accords, so you are not facing arrest," Alec Lightwood stiffly stated, shadowhunters parting to let him walk towards the Warlock, who just smirked. "As you cannot _catch_ me, _Alexander_ ," there was bitterness in that lone word, "was there a choise? We both know you couldn't keep me out. I have proven it. You could not keep me in, either, I bet." The restrained menace saw several grimaces around the room, and only Clary seemed unconcerned. What with the protective closeness the Warlock still held to her, there was no reason for her to be.

The other shadowhunters, however, remembered the third innocent victim of the recent crusade, and Jace Wayland went as far as stepping towards the duo to protect Clary, but was held back by his sister Isabelle. The third innocent who had encountered the vengeful Magnus Bane had been another young girl, and she was still sleeping. Nothing they did could wake her up. Whatever she had done to rile the Warlock, it could not have been any danger to him. Perhaps it was that, coupled with his little brother's vulnerability, which made Alexander Lightwood decide on what he did, in that moment. Perhaps he hoped Clary was right, or perhaps he really was willing to sacrifice himself, if it was worth the price.

"Magnus, _please_ ," were the next words he spoke. "We know what you are capable off. You have mostly avoided innocents during all of this. You have no quarrel with any of them. Don't..." It was clear even he didn't know exactly what he was asking for, but the sentiment was clear enough to anybody. "And if I don't? What if I do not let you direct me any more, Alexander?" Magnus cat-eyes, glamour suddenly dropped, had narrowed dangerously.

Alec bit his lip, before he said, "take me instead. I'll come with you - do whatever you want with me - just leave everyone else safe. You never had a quarrel with them - it was always me. Me and Valentine, and he is gone now. They're all gone. So please - let them all go!"

Magnus Bane blinked, glamour slipping back into place between one moment and the next, as he gave Clary a brief kiss on her head and let go of her. "Fine," he replied softly, too softly, like a Cobra's stillness as it makes ready to strike. He flicked one hand, and a portal formed effortlessly. He reached out a hand, and Alec Lightwood took it. They went through the portal together.


	6. Take Your Time (I Trust You)

_There is a slight discussion of non-con themes in this chapter. There is NO non-con occuring whatsoever though!_

 _I do not own Magnus, nor his story._

 _TapTap_

Magnus gently cradled Alec's hand as they came through the portal, having held on to him to make sure the shadowhunter got through right, and moved up to kiss him, ever so softly, feeling Alexander smile against his lips. It was a soft kiss, ever so brief, but it was the perfect first kiss. And his - _his_ \- angel was smiling prettily, that private smile so rarely seen, just for him.

It was so heedy, finally having Alexander here after the heartbreaking last few weeks, that Magnus almost felt drunk. He pushed the younger man down onto the couch and kissed him again, greedily, this time.

Alexander went easily, his hands coming around Magnus arms to gently cup his biceps, allowing Magnus to tilt the other's head up and kiss him again and again and again. Alexander opened willingly enough, though he didn't attempt to gain any control in the kiss. The Warlock found that endearing: shy, inexperienced Alexander.

Alexander's heart was beating rapidly in his excitement, and though he was relaxed, he seemingly had trouble fighting his desire, tensing a little bit. Magnus smiled again, but this time he didn't get a smile back. Alex was lying below him on the couch, slowly stroking up and down his arm almost absentmindedly, as if he wasn't even taking proper notice. As if... he was distant, or _trying_ to distance himself... Magnus felt as if he'd been hit with a gallon of freezing water over the head.

Alexander wasn't kissing him back. He wasn't fighting desire, he was fighting _tension_ , and his rapid heart beat and absentmindedness - suddenly Magnus himself was fighting the urge to be sick. He broke of the excessive kissing, trying to draw breath, hiding his face in Alexander's hair as he strugled to focus and not panic. Panicking wouldn't help. If anything he would just scare the younger man further. He could hear Alexander gratefully take deep breaths, his breathing steady and sure.

Magnus remembered the atmosphere at the institute. His magic, as always, had allowed him to almost taste it - and there was fear so thick when his presence was detected that it was a wonder they could all walk through it. It should have been like walking through a brick wall. There was no fear here.

Allowing himself to taste the atmosphere, to really notice Alexander, he came to a third conclusion what the younger man's behaviour meant. He couldn't pick up on any fear or reticence, like he couldn't hear any desire but his own. Not really. What _was_ there was calm, trust, a little bit of concern... nothing to hint that Alexander had been scared of him.

Slight tension aside, Alexander was open and relaxed, and he was still moving his hand across the spot of Magnus' sleeve where shirt met skin. His heartbeat was slowing down also, hinting that maybe it had only been his body's reaction to a slight lack of oxygen, as he was no doubt unpractised at the art of properly breathing through his nose while kissing. The Warlock gently kissed the shadowhunter's neck in apology. "I am sorry," he murmured against the soft, kissable skin there, nosing under the nephilim's jaw. "I didn't mean to... jump you like that. I must have scared you. I am so sorry."

 _Alec hoped to the Angel that Jace's new girlfriend was right about this, even though he was more than willing to give up his life if it saved Izzy, Max and his parabatai. He kept eye contact with Magnus after offering the Warlock himself in trade for the safety of his family and the rest of the Institute._

 _As Magnus accepted - making a portal so casually that is was no wonder they could not keep him out, the man invented them for Angel's sake! - he reached out a hand towards him and Alec stepped forwards, taking it, saying a silent prayer that this would not be his last decision, that he would not come to regret it for the rest of his life - short as that may be._

 _Part of him was terrified, while at the same time, another part of him utterly refused to think anything dangerous might happen. It was_ Magnus _\- he couldn't help buit trust him with his life. Literally, this time, he guessed._

 _He knew, as soon as Magnus fingers met his and he took his hand, that he owed Clary to listen to a whole lecture's worth of "I told you so"s. If the warlock had been vengeful, like his mother thought, he would have been rough about it, as he gently guided him towards and then through the portal. Possessive, eager or just rude would have made sense, too._

 _He had him, now, yet all he picked up from Magnus was that same gentle, protective, careful touch Magnus always bestowed on him the few times he touched him. He was always so kind and considerate, always letting Alec set the pace. Always caring, making him feel_ safe _, cherished and_ understood _. Nothing had changed. Alec knew, from then on, that he had never been in less danger than that moment, when they stepped through the portal and ended up in the warlock's loft. He was with Magnus - of course he was safe._

"It is fine, Magnus," Alec replied, leaning into the touch as the Warlock gently kissed his face. It had been alright, though a bit overwhelming, to be kissed that way, and he was relieved Magnus had seemingly calmed down and was letting him breathe. Not that he thought for a moment that the Warlock wouldn't have stopped in a heartbeat if he told him to, but he had assumed it was better to let him calm down on his own. It seemed that he had, and within ten minutes of them entering the loft.

"You must have thought..." Magnus pulled away, sitting up and rubbing his eyes, visibly upset. "I thought it'd be better if you got to snap out of your... whatever these weeks have been, by yourself? And you did...? So I was right!" Alec stated, hoping he wasn't making too much of a jumble out of the words. Magnus was watching him curiously.

"I was never intending to force you into anyhing," Magnus pressed, still clearly mortified. Alec didn't know how to make that better. "I know," he settled for reassuring, wishing he was as good with people as Izzy always was. "I know."

"You didn't seem to be so sure, back at the institute," Magnus pointed out, having had time to recall, now, Alexander's almost-suspicion back from before they stepped through the portal. The young shadowhunter next to him shrugged. "Clary kept insisting that you weren't going to hurt anybody, and I wanted to believe her, I mean... part of me _did_ , but," Magnus couldn't help but be charmed by how Alexander bit his lip, blushing ever so slightly, "I didn't know... until you took my hand."

"When I took your hand?" Another shrug. "Yes? You could have been possessive or commanding or... insane, and you were just gentle, like always. Careful. You hadn't changed. I knew then it'd be fine. You wouldn't _do_ anything - I know you would have stopped anything you were doing if I asked you to, but it was just kissing, and I thought... you'd... come to?" Magnus felt himself smiling warmly, reaching out to kiss his shadowhunter: softly this time. Alexander returned the kiss, a bit clumsily, but happily.

"Are you..." Alec's question was unfinished and tentative. "Because you are... right?" Magnus sighed teatrically, his reply dry. "Done being homicidal? Yes. Let me make us a drink." He was gratified to see Alec smile at him acting like himself. At least in that moment, he didn't doubt.

"Am I... technically making you cheat on Lydia now, Alexander?" He made sure, before getting up to mix those drinks and probably order some dinner. It seemed to him Alexander needed to eat and relax almost as much as he did. The laughter he got in reply was music to his ears for many reasons. "No, between that," he gestured to the corner their portal had been in, "and a conversation I already had with Lydia, I think we're over. Look, I am not good with words, but... I'll happily.. stay? With you? Not, because I have to, I mean, but just because... I sort of want to?"

By the end of that sweet little speech Alexander was blushing so deeply he was redder than the awerage tomato, and Magnus couldn't help but kiss him. "I'd love that," he replied, kissing Alexander's nose, feeling them both relax. It might not have been the best path taken to get there, but they had gotten there. It was all good.


	7. Lydia Knows Everything

_Can I just say, I love Lydia._

 _I do not own Magnus Bane nor his story._

 _TapTap_

Clary went out into the central room of the institute and could not resist rolling her eyes. Jace, Lydia and the Lightwood's were discussing in increasingly high voices why they should or could or not do anything and why didn't they stop Alec from doing that in the first place. She was not in the least bit worried about him. Magnus was completely besotted with Alec and would never harm him in any way. How couldn't they see that?

She did feel with Isabelle though. She was terribly worried for her older brother and much as she clearly wanted to believe in Magnus' innocence in the question of sudden insanity and cruelty, she couldn't trust it - not if it was her brother's life on the line.

"Can't you feel anything?!" Maryse Lightwood was currently questioning (or interrogating, really, at this point) Jace on his and Alec's parabatai bond. Clary stepped up beside him and took his hand. He gave her a grateful smile before replying. "I felt relief just before he stepped through the portal. It could have been that his offer was accepted, I don't know. It felt like... not? Then there was this brief glimmer of what seemed like... happiness? Followed by the most strange sort of non-emotion, and then just... peace. Wherever he is, he is content there." "It was strange? Probably magic," Maryse sighed deeply. "So Bane has put a spell on him."

"Why don't you just call him? Alec, I mean." Clary suggested softly. Izzy turned to her, shaking her head strongly. "No! That might annoy Magnus!" Clary only barely resisted rolling her eyes. She carefully kept her tone gentle, though she herself missed how fond it was as she spoke to Isabelle. "Izzy, this is _Magnus_ we're talking about. Just Magnus! He'd never hurt Alec." "He is not himself." Isabelle's face could not have been more serious.

"Of course he is!" Clary argued back, ignoring the sceptical faces around her. "He stepped in here and reassured me about my mother! He is fine, besides, I already..." biting her lip, she paused. Jace turned to look at her, frowning. "Whst did you do?"

"I called Magnus. Just to check up on them. Clary shrugged, though she felt Jace freeze. "What happened?" Izzy's voice was both scared and persistant - eager for news, but afraid to ask. "He asked me if everything was fine, called me Biscuit, and then we talked about my mother. He said she ought to be near waking now, according to the other Warlocks who helped Luke, and he promised to drop by soon and wake her himself. He agreed to meet up soon and then we rang off. He was sounding completely normal!"

"Did he mention Alec?" Izzy's voice was slightly frantic. "Not really. Just something about them having dinner, at the end. I asked if everything was alright first and it was. Just call them yourself, nothing will happen!"

"Clary we can't, and don't call him again!" Izzy was just a moment away from tears, and Clary hastened to reassure, just telling her her brother would be fine. Jace ended up holding them both, wishing they could know, but in his heart not believing the peace he was feeling through his parabatai bond with Alec was there because of magic.

* * *

Lydia was watching the Lightwoods argue - with Jace and Clary trying to soothe them - from a distance. She doubted she was wanted at the moment. She could remember the conversation Alec and she had had - letting her in on a plan he apparently hadn't shared with anybody else - just a few nights earlier. It seemed they would have stopped him, going by the ongoing conversation. She hadn't. She wondered what that said about all of them.

 _Lydia looked up as Alexander knocked on the door to her office, letting himself in after a moment. She smiled at him. He was no John, and she was not in love with him - and he knew that - but more importantly, she trusted him. Alec had given her hope, for the first time since she had lost everything, and they could have the only love you could afford in this line of work - the work - if they worked together. Short of the obvious choise, lost to her forever, she couldn't think of anyone better to do that alongside._

 _"The second to last Institute, aside from us, has reported in. Magnus has been there." Even after eveything that had happened, Alec didn't seem to be able to drop the first name, not when they were in private, when his guard was down, when he relaxed. "He is coming, sooner or later."_

 _"He hasn't done them any harm," Lydia reasoned, gesturing for her fiance to take a seat. She could hear from his tone that he had something to say to her - something they should discuss together. She was all ears._

 _"This is personal. He went off like this after I told him I had proposed to you." "Do you want to break the engagement?" she wasn't really worried about that. Their plan mattered to her, a wedding band didn't. "No! I mean, maybe, ah..." Alex sighed, closed his eyes and rubbed a hand across them, before starting over. She didn't rush him. "I am just saying that he might want revenge. I wanted you to know that if it comes to that, I'll go with him. And I don't want to deceive you, if you're to be my wife, then we... maybe I can't do it."_

 _"I know," she replied softly, bending down to get his lowered eyes to focus on her. He eventually met her eyes, and she smiled. "You and me together, isn't that the idea? We will do this together. The wedding part doesn't matter to me. It'll make it easier with the clave, but I know how to talk to the clave! Alexander, when the time comes, if it comes to that, I will be with you. We'll work it out. No matter if it is this, or something else,_ somebody _else. It is you and me - we'll have each other's backs."_

 _He let out a soft sigh, as if profoundly relieved. "I don't know what I did before you came along," he confessed with a groan, "I cannot take this to Izzy or Jace. They'd just... try to stop me. Thanks." "I'll never try and stop you, Alex... Alec," she corrected herself, as a slight grimace graced Alec's face at the name almost only the warlock used, "I'll help you."_

Lydia turned around and left. She trusted Alexander Lightwood, and though there would never be a wedding between the two of them, she considered him her working partner, with whom she would run this institute, until he said otherwise.

She had his back in this, and she trusted him to speak to her, because different from his family, she believed he had never chosen thoughtlessly in his life. And she would be there for the rest of it, to back him up. She couldn't have John, but this part, this _trust_ , she could feel again. And if Alexander's John was still out there, then she could only back _that_ up, too. Wholeheartedly.


	8. Talk To Me (You Don't Have To Hide)

_I do not own Magnus, nor his story. The headcanon of Magnus Bane loving project runway is most likely a fanon-wide invention._

 _TapTap_

Sometime during the last hour, after eating divine takeout and introducing Alexander to the wonders of modern television - more specifically the first ever episode of project runway - the shadowhunter's head had ended up pillowed against Magnus shoulder.

It was when they finally moved in order to regroup for the desert, that Magnus remembered something he'd made an internal note to self about needing to ask, hours earlier.

"Just as a matter of interest," he asked once they were in the kitchen together, Alec hunting for bowls while Magnus readied their sumptuous desert (never had he ever claimed not to be a hedonist), "what did you mean, back at the institute, when you told me I 'have mostly avoided innocents' during my hunt of Valentine's lackeys? I never hurt anybody innocent as I searched them out!"

He was surprised to see Alexander look up with shock, and then sudden vigilance, as if he'd forgot a reason not to be this at ease with him. "You hurt that little girl," he responded, almost vulnerably, as if wishing to be proved wrong. Mentally reeling, Magnus thought through his many trips to institutes. He had only run into one child.

 _"Who are you? I haven't seen you here before. Are you lost? Mummy says that the halls are like a m-maze, and that you have to be careful not to get lost."_

 _Magnus turned his head and looked down at the small child who had addressed him. It seemed she was too young to be very discriminative - maybe even young enough to have real people pegging abilities and not prejudiced ones._

 _"Mothers worry so much, little one," Magnus smiled and crouched down to be on the same level as the child. With a soft gesture of his hand, he conjured a shimmering rose, petals a soft pink with orange, red and purple edges. Her eyes widened in delight upon seeing it. "For you," he handed it over, smiling fondly as she took it reverently._

 _He remained a moment to let her thank him with her eager, childish manners, not wanting to spook her by just disappearing, after which he ruffled her hair fondly and left by just walking away like any old boring adult once her focus had shifted to the gift. And if there was a small, protective enchantment in the soft-as-silk, thornless rose which would never wilt, well, then that was his business and his alone._

"The shadowhunter child? The little girl?" Magnus frowned, studying Alexander attentively. "I gave her a magical rose, partly to distract her," he gestured recklessly - and non-magically - with his hand, "but mostly because she was so cute. Adorable little girl. Has anything happened to her? It wasn't the flower, I can promise you that." Feeling a sudden worry about the child he had actually quite liked, (not to mention how he'd always had a certain soft spot for children) Magnus pressed, "Alexander?"

The shadowhunter shook his head, as if clearing it. "No, she is fine, and her parents are actually very grateful you didn't harm her." "Of course not," Magnus scoffed, "she was just an adorable, completely harmless little girl!"

"So was the other girl, and she hasn't woken up," Alexander pressed on, clearly eager to clear this up. Magnus could relate to that. "Another girl? There were no more children, Alexander, just two young women. One at the French institute, I believe," he pondered where the third place he had run into somebody had been.

"Yeah. She was a young hunter. She woke up within the hour, totally fine. She said you'd been nice about it, too," Alexander replied before Magnus could get any longer in his thoughts. "The other girl was just fourteen years old, but she haven't woken up. Will she ever?"

* * *

Alec watched Magnus' eyes widen in sudden realisation as he confronted him about his lone innocent victim. "I put her to sleep, like the other shadowhunter," the warlock suddenly replied, seemingly knowing what he talked about now. He hadn't seemed to at first, and Alec believed him. "That's why she haven't awoken," that didn't make sense to Alec, but Magnus went on, and it became clearer. "I misstook her - I thought she was about the age of the other girl. Twenty, twenty-five. I used a simple spell which pulls someone under, in a way." "How long does it last?" Alec deeply hoped it was some sort of magical mistake, but how likely was it that Magnus would have made one of those?

"Until you're strong enough to fight it." Magnus cringed slightly, as he continued again with the desert. Alec would have said it was to busy himself, if it had been anybody but Magnus. "Normally, that is within the hour. But I used a spell for a full-strength, full-grown shadowhunter, not a young one. That's why she isn't waking. I am sorry - she was so tall and dressed like an adult woman, I got it wrong."

Alexander couldn't even admit how relieved he was at that. Then Magnus spoilt the feeling by adding, "She'll sleep until she is strong enough to break the hold it has on her, so, approximately until she turns twenty-five." Grimacing, Alec asked, unsure if he wanted to hear the answer, "Can you wake her up?"

"Oh, certainly," Magnus assured him quickly, handing him his bowl of desert with one of his signature, flirty smiles, before growing a tinge more serious, and leading the way to the couch. "I can break the spell. I have used a lot of magic these last few weeks, but give me a few days to recover, and I can wake her again. I will, in fact, of course. I don't often make mistakes with magic, Alexander, but if do I make one, I _fix_ it."


	9. Clary's Patience Is Really Running Thin

_I do not own Magnus, nor his story. And it is totally my headcanon that Magnus is brilliant with kids. Of_ course _he loves kids._

 _TapTap_

It was almost midnight on the night of Alec's voluntary kidnapping, when Clary finally snapped at everyone's nerves and went to bed, refusing to argue with them any longer. As she rose, close to ten hours later, and there wasn't any change, she resolutely grabbed the silent cell-phone Isabelle was staring dejectedly at and called "Alec" before anyone could stop her.

As the phone rang out, Clary put it to speaker and waited, everyone around her frozen in horror. They were at a table in the main area of the institute and there were quite a few eyes watching her, but she ignored them. They were being ridiculously silly and she wasn't having it any longer. Besides, Izzy was torturing herself for _no_ reason and she couldn't let it go on for one more minute.

"Isabelle, dear, good morning," Magnus whispering voice was suddenly heard. "Do you need your brother for something? He is not up yet." "It is actually me, Clary," Clary replied, "but Izzy is here too, you're on speakerphone." "Ah, hello, Biscuit. I shall be ready in a few hours to come help Jocelyn. Lunchtime at Luke's good for you?"

"Great!" Clary allowed herself to feel some enthusiasm at the prospect of finally getting her mother back. "Is Alec alright?" Izzy dared to ask, looking like she just couldn't restrain herself. "What!? Why? Was Alexander injured recently?" Magnus voice had turned sharp, then he sighed audibly as he got no responce. "Right. I have gone evil and mad and might be dangerous. I forgot that." His flamboyant irritation could be discerned even over the phone. "Feel free to keep forgetting it, I like you better when you don't remember that part." Alec's soft, sleepy voice was heard over the speaker.

"Alec! Are you alright?!" Izzy's voice was far too loud and a little panicked. They could hear movement, as if Alec was rapidly sitting up. "Izzy? What's wrong? Do you need me?!" "She's fine. She's forgotten that Magnus is not a terrifying horror novel character but just our favourite Warlock," Clary took it upon herself to explain. "Awww, you're my favourite too, Biscuit," Magnus answered immediately.

"Plan go well, Alec?" Lydia had seemingly come up behind them without them even noticing. "Yeah, he's fine. We're good. Do you need me at the Institute?" The trust and fondness in Alec's voice was obvious, to be him, at least. It was the same with Lydia, as she replied, "No, you stay in bed with your boyfriend. I want you to come in for the meeting with the Clave, set two days from now." "I'll be in," Alec promised.

" _If_ I let you," Magnus reminded him, clearly playfully. "What are you going to do?" Alec's voice was interrupted halfway through by a yawn, "Keep me locked in at the loft for the rest of my life?" "You can leave anytime you like, just as long as it doesn't lead to you marrying anybody else!" Magnus replied, slightly in a huff, it sounded like. "Deal," Alec yawned again.

Jace had seemingly recovered enough at that point to tease, as he leaned closer the moment Lydia went and asked. "So, Alec? Avoiding the walk of shame this morning by lying in bed still, are we?"

"We were just kissing, Jace," Alec's voice was more annoyed than embaressed, and he didn't pause at Magnus' mumblings in the background about how it was more waterboarding than kissing and that he hadn't been so silly since some night they didn't catch the details on but apparently involved a lot of absinthe, at least a century earlier.

"I am fine," Alec went on decidedly, "don't worry about it. Magnus isn't going to eat me, and you need to sleep if you didn't last night!" maybe the most comforting part of the entire conversation was the sheer normality of Magnus purring in the background, "oh, so innocent. So many ways to make you blush..."

At that point, Alec, sounding embaressed, objected that "well, that doesn't count because Izzy wouldn't be worried about that kind!" and they could only just pick up Magnus replying, "Always said she was a woman to my taste," grinning so loud they could practically hear it over the phone, before Alec said a loud bye and rang off.

Suffice to say, they all found it much easier to take a nap after that. As for Clary, she counted it a win and went eagerly away to wait at the werewolf restaurant for Magnus, because some things you cannot be too early for.


	10. I've Got Your Back, I'll Stand By You

_I do not own Magnus, he isn't mine. (Sadly)_

 _TapTap_

The meeting room was silent, awaiting the last participants expected for the meeting. The Clave had used to keep their meetings private, but seeing this policy had been encouraged by members now known to be traitors, it had been easy for a few stubborn young institute heads to talk their way into abandoning it for a more open approach. Today, most main institute heads were in attendance, though the New York one had only one of their two leaders there.

As they waited, some of them sat silently, keeping up the older, more stiff protocol, while some had already abandoned the old way and were chatting idly about smaller problems and their possible solutions. One institute head was complaining about the magical disturbances given off by older, static wards, getting agreements in her annoyance from several collegues.

"The task is so minor most Warlocks won't even come for it, and they need as much experience as the one who set it, anyway, so the cost is _never_ worth it!" The older woman sighed and rolled her eyes. She turned to Lydia Branwell, one of the peculiar duo who had been confirmed to lead the New York Institute only days ago. It seemed their wedding was _already_ off, not to mention the not present half had been involved somehow with that dangerous Warlock, Bane, but the young woman seemed utterly unmoved by all of this. It was known to everybody that New Work had some of the heaviest wards, due to several layers of recent events, though, so she must have some relevant opinions.

"How do you handle this in New York, _Miss_ Branwell?" the older woman therefore asked. Lydia answered soberly, completely in her stride. "The High Warlock of Brooklyn maintains ours. It is a small task, for someone of his expertise, especially as he set most of them, so it only takes a few seconds at a time." "He does that for you? Really? And isn't it hideously expensive?" A third party asked, looking shocked. Lydia smiled slightly, as if she knew something they didn't (and she did). "No. He comes in regularly, and he doesn't charge us for something that small. It is the perfect excuse for him to appear randomly, see to them, kiss Alexander and then portal out again. I am not sure I even asked him to do it..." she added with pretend thoughtfullness.

"I am sure you did. You are as bad as Izzy with ganging up with Magnus to make him even more glittery and extravagant," Alexander Lightwood suddenly appeared by the back door, taking his place by his not-wife easily and naturally. "You love him doing that," Lydia reasoned back with a grin. "Yes, but he is sparkly enough. He doesn't need your help!" Alec sat down, rolling his eyes. "I am sorry I am late," he added to her. "I would have come with you, but Magnus magically killed my phone alarm again. He insists I need to sleep more. If it gets too bad, just ask Clary to call. He'd never block that, he adores her. You can send her or Izzy around, too, he is fond of her."

"We are alright. You _have_ worked too much lately. Let Magnus fuss a bit, it cannot do any harm." She replied carelessly, sliding one of the folders in front of her over to him, clearly having come preparred for both of them.

"How did you get here?" the head of council interrupted, looking at Alec, "you didn't pass through any of our security!" She got a shrug in reply. "Magnus portalled me in. We already know he gets past all the wards." "Is Bane a... risk?" The same woman as before asked carefully. "I doubt it," it was Lydia who replied. "He has made absolutely no threats. I am certain he wouldn't even react so strongly to a breakup with actual _reasons_. The situation was very extreme." "He'd never try and force me to stay in that way. Plus that he almost got murdered by Valentine, that set him off as much as anything," Alec added. "True," Lydia nodded. "That cannot do you much good after an admittedly already terrible day." After that, council got started and left the peculiar (though clearly agreeing, even if they weren't going to marry after all) duo alone, resolving to just leave well enough as is.

It wasn't until several hours later, at the end of the session, that Magnus Bane was truly brought up again. Until that point, everyone had been decidedly vague about all things involving him, as the ease with which he had crossed their thresholds were a complete embaressment.

The New York Institute volunteered to take over care of the unconscious teenager who had still not awoken from her Warlock-induced sleep, and most considered this fair. With that, the meeting was ended, and they all split up to go home.

* * *

"Why were you so eager to take the girl?" Lydia asked Alec as they both came through the permanent portal from Idris to their Institute. The second later she tilted her head with sudden suspicion. "Alec, do you know something?"

"He used the same spell for her as the French shadowhunter who woke right back up," Alec pulled Lydia aside to get to explain in peace. She went without without question. "He misstook her for being older, so he made it too strong. That's why she isn't waking up - she's not grown up, so she isn't strong enough to fight it off like the grown shadowhunter did."

Lydia frowned. "Can it be reversed?" Alec nodded. "Sure. We'll put her in the infirmary and I'll ask him to drop by and wake her. He promised he would." Accepting that, she just nodded, and they stepped back into general view, only to be enthusiastically welcomed home by Alec's siblings and Clary. Lydia was included in the general greetings, and she found herself smiling. She hadn't had a lot of family for a long time, and this felt like the beginning of one. She found herself more warmed by that thought than she thought she would be.


	11. Because Children Are Precious

Alec watched as Magnus did something clearly magical over the sleeping girl - she truly looked as if she was just asleep, even if he knew she'd been that way for over a forthnight now - while humming softly for himself. Before he met Magnus, he would assume that to be part of the the magic, now he was not entirely sure.

Finally, Magnus looked up, smiled, and came over to him. "There. That should be that taken care of." "She is not waking," Alec stated dumbly, only to wince internally at his own stupidity. Or maybe not so internally, judging by Magnus' trademark 'oh aren't you being adorable, Alexander' expression.

"The spell is lifted," Magnus assured him, offering his hand. Alec took it without hesitation. "I put her into a more natural sleep, from which she will wake tomorrow morning like she would on any day. I thought that would be less distressing than letting her wake here, like this. This way, there's time to take her home. It will be far less traumatising for her to wake up with her own parents, wherever she calls home. Don't you think?" Smiling, Alec agreed. He wasn't used to people being so throughtful, so generally, like Magnus was, but he really liked it.

They walked together through the institute, Magnus deliberately a bit less loud than he would normally be. There were still a few vaguely nervous looks whenever he was around, but most of the staff were beginning to relax around him again, which Alec was grateful for.

When they were about half-way to where Alec estimated Lydia would be, there was a slight shout and Magnus was suddenly crouching down to make eye contact with a small, slightly shy but very happy child. Smiling warmly, the Warlock conjured her another flower.

* * *

Lydia was walking through the Institute, accompanying the visiting parents of the girl who had run into Magnus Bane on his revenge tour. They were meeting a local shadowhunter, but she thought it only courteous to show them the way.

They were just closing in on the meeting place as they ran into Alec and Magnus, the latter carrying a young child, who had a beautiful orchid in her hair. As Magnus gave her back to her parents, he smiled at Lydia, stating, "Even though you aren't married, you and Alexander must _promise_ me to get children soon, dear. They are absolutely _delightful_." He snapped his fingers and made the child laugh at the blue sparkles as her smiling parents led her away with the shadowhunter they were meeting. He smiled in responce before she turned and ran after them.

"I think it is safer if I do not try and steal him," Lydia responded, puzzled. "Remember last time?" "You don't have to steal him, you can have some anyway!" Magnus argued. "Actually, mundanes have ways you can have children, without, you know..." Clary added from her position nearby, sitting on top of a table and waiting for Jace to stop arguing about patrols with Isabelle so that they could go on their date.

"Yes, but that is so mundane, Biscuit," Magnus replied with a grimace. "All you need is a little bit of magic," he snapped his fingers, "and it is sorted. Lydia is pregnant with Alexander's child. It is actually that easy, you know. Just say the word, dear," Magnus added in Lydia's direction. She was silent for a moment, then she suddenly smiled, in a way they hadn't seen Lydia smile before. "I will let you know when I am ready. With Alexander's permission, of course." Alec looked dazed at this development, but he gave a jerky nod. "Brilliant," Magnus replied and kissed the still stunned Lightwood on the cheek, before doing the same to Lydia in greeting. "And with that, dear, we shall see you on another day, I am taking your partner on a date. Bye Biscuit!" With another almost-flirty wave, Magnus summoned a portal and dragged Alexander away from responsibility for the rest of the day.

 _This is the last chapter, but there will be an epilogue. This story did not want to end, it took ages!_

 _I do not own "Shadowhunters" and I willingly admit to this fact._

 _TapTap_


	12. We Can Do Anything, Together

_This is the epilogue, and thus marks the ending. :) As epilogues usually do..._

 _I hope it was as nice to read as it was to write, and I would greatly appreciate reviews!_

 _I do not own Magnus nor his story._

 _TapTap_

Maryse Lightwood stepped through the portal from Idris with her lips pinched into a line worthy of McGonagall. She hadn't been back to the New York Institute for years, and she hadn't seen Alexander nor the woman he did not marry, Lydia Branwell, more than a handful of times, mostly only distantly, in all that time. It had almost always been Isabelle representing the New York Institute when there were meetings in Idris.

She had very firm expectations of this visit, and it was not what she found, as there were several children playing to the side of the room as she stepped towards the center of the Institute. Joining their game, was Jace. So naturally, he was the one she questioned about whose they all were.

"Maryse!" Smiling and giving her a hug, Jace gestured to three boys, identical in features and age, all with dark skin and flaming red hair. "These are the Fairchild triplets: Clary's little brothers. Jocelyn works here now, sometimes, and mundanes marry much older than we do, so I help with them while Clary gets her art degree... the rest are the Branwell-Lightwoods." He made a wide gesture towards the other two children playing nearby, and a two further away in the hall. They all had black hair, but their eyes were light and gorgeous, moving in different nuances between grey, light brown and hazel, green and even a sort of mild golden colour.

As if summoned, Alexander Lightwood stepped through the hall, causing one of the children to jump into his arms with a call of "dad!" which made Maryse go pale. It only got worse as the other child playing at a distance made a dive for the Warlock - clearly Bane - who seemingly just finished adjusting wards and picked up the little girl who called out "daddy!" in turn. But the greeting of "Mrs Lightwood, you are expected," didn't come from either of the two men, but from Lydia Branwell, who was smiling politely, a small, sleepy child on her hip: the only blond one.

"I thought Alexander married the Warlock. Has he been unfathful to his marriage vows?" Maryse's voice was thinner than she'd like. "No, he is just a Warlock. It gives a rather disconcerting insight to their... personal life, as I can feel the spell and that's the moment when Alec..." Lydia smirked, "but that's worth it, don't you think?"

"Could we stop this thoroughly mortifying conversation or at least not have it in front of the children? Or my mother?" Alec demanded as he reached them, setting the child -their child- he'd been hugging down. Lydia merely smiled and handed him their youngest instead. "Of course. I have work to do. See you later? Magnus," she greeted the Warlock who smiled and nodded in reply before going to join the children's game, to their loud excitement.

Maryse was reeling, as she followed the blond woman, only able to ask one, simple question. "How many?" How many grandchildren did she not even know she had, because she had assumed and judged her son? "Five," was Lydia's very simple answer. "Two boys, and three girls. Magnus wants more, but Alexander thinks five is great. I am inclined to agree. For now." She smiled warmly, and invited Maryse into her office. She had a feeling they'd see more of her in the future.

Outside of the office, the three men gathered up their charges and brought them to an empty training room for a game of catch out of range of disturbing those who attempted to work at the Institute, Alexander playfully teasing his brother in every way which counted that parabatai-nieces and nephews _wasn't_ actually a thing, while his husband since years cheated in a multitude of interesting and creative ways when the children chose him to catch. The children's delighted laughter rang out in the room, and Alexander and Magnus did not stop holding hands as they watched Jace and the children run around. Life was _perfect_.


End file.
